


Later

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Slow Sated Sunday Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will the crews think now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

“We’re gonna pay for this later, you know.”

James lifted his head, both in response to the words and to the feel of the hand that trailed from his lower back, up over his shoulder, and up his neck until long fingers tilted his chin. His mouth was met with heady kiss heavy with rum but sweet in its taste and demanding attention. Unable to resist, realizing again this morning as he had last night that he had no desire to resist any longer, he twisted his body, his own fingers entangling on the other’s long hair, and returned the kiss with equal ardor.

Charles was right, of course. Here in the villa, with only Miranda to know the truth, it had been the safest place to have things out between them, to try to find some compromise to the vicious stalemate they had been locked in for as long as they had known one another. Business competition had grown darker over time, neither quite understanding why, both blaming it on the other, on details and events that now seemed petty. They had argued, clashed with bitter words, progress remaining out of reach until the moment that James had thrown caution to the wind and acted without thought or word.

Charles could have killed him then in the vulnerability of that kiss. For the stretch of a dozen or more heartbeats, James had thought he would. Instead, Charles had clasped him by the shoulders, roughly pushed him backwards through the bedroom door without breaking the kiss, and over the too short hours of the night each had learned and proven the real truth behind a rivalry too long fought.

Leaving the security of this room, however, meant facing their crews.

“We could refuse to go back…” James chuckled as the kiss broke, his chin deliciously raw from the other man’s stubble.

“We could.”

The words agreed, but both men knew it was an impractical solution to an impractical situation.

Maintaining eye contact, his fingers tracing down Charles’ sharp cheekbones, James took the time to read, truly read, how much the other captain said with his eyes without uttering a word. It was a skill he too shared, for those who took the time to know him. Eventually he nodded.

“So we go back to the way it has been.”

Charles nodded. “More or less…” His lips curled and he used his body to roll them both until James lay flushed and hard beneath him. “There’s always this…”

It was James’ turn to nod, breathlessly wrapping his arms around the broad body above him. “True…what they don’t know won’t hurt them…”

“The rest,” Charles nipped at his kiss bruised lips, “we’ll have to work out later.”

“Later.” Later was good enough for James.


End file.
